


Looking For The Doctor

by sauciemel



Series: Sacrifices [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	Looking For The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

Six months had past, six months and nothing. Not a sniff, not a text or anything. I was really beginning to worry now  
  
 _“Don’t get angry with her, she has to do as I tell her. I need to be on my own. I need to deal with my anger, if I stay I will only hurt you and I don’t want to do that. I have instructed the TARDIS not to tell you where am I, or show you. I will come back I promise. But I need to clear these thoughts. I love you Mel, never ever forget that.”_  
  
That was all that I had, he had promised he would come back, but when?   
  
All I could do was wait. I visited Jack, Donna and Sarah Jane. No one had heard from him.  
  
\---  
  
 **6 months earlier….**  
  
The Doctor appeared on a space port. He cracked his neck and shook his mind. “Not good.” he muttered. Space travel without a pod was bad on the mind and body. But he soon shook it off. He made for the nearest transport. He was still in Earth’s solar system and he needed to get as far away as possible.  
  
And he did. He went to the furthest point in the whole of time and space. A place the TARDIS wouldn’t go again. The last time he was here had been a long while ago. But at this point in its time it was a planet that hadn’t been populated yet. It was a solitary place no one knew about yet. This would do nicely for him.  
  
He took a small device from his pocket and threw it on the floor. Then in a flash, a tent was erected. He smiled.   
  
\---  
  
 **Back in our time…..**  
  
I was sitting in the library, I had tried doing some lengths in the pool, reading. But nothing helped. I missed him so much. He was hurting and instead of letting me help him he ran. I was angry and sad at that.  
  
I wrapped myself up in the fluffy white robe and lay on the lounger by the pool. I closed my eyes and nodded off.  
  
\---  
  
 **Somewhere in Time and Space….**  
  
The Doctor had let his hair grow and his beard. He had locked himself away in his mind for weeks on end. Only coming back when he needed food and water and to bathe. Then he would lock himself away again.  
  
He was tormenting himself by doing this. He went over all the people he had loved that he had lost. From his days in the academy to Jay.  
  
He relived every moment, it hurt him and his blood boiled. But he had to get past it. Had to get the anger out of him, he couldn’t let the Oncoming Storm out. So no matter how much it hurt it him he would endure this until he could control it again.  
  
But after 6 months of this he was weak and scared, he reached out for a split second.  
  
 _‘help me’_  
  
\---  
  
 **On the Tardis…**  
  
My eyes sprang open. I had heard him, loud and clear. I closed my eyes and tried to reach out again.  
  
 _“Doctor, Doctor please hear me. Where are you?”_  
  
\---  
  
 **Somewhere in Time and Space…**  
  
The Doctor felt Mel in his mind. He mentally kicked himself for being weak and calling out. He shut his mind off but sent a message first.  
  
 _‘leave me alone,’_  
  
\---  
  
 **On the Tardis…**  
  
I sat up and felt the tears stream down my face. I could feel the anger that was attached to the message. He was full of hate and anger. I had to find him. He couldn’t do this alone. Even he knew that. I got up and ran and got ready.  
  
\---  
  
 **Somewhere in Time and Space…**  
  
The Doctor opened his eyes, the natural light was bright. He blinked to adjust to the light then he got up. He would have two days to eat, drink, bathe and exercise. His trademark suit was passed its best. He took it off and threw it to the floor. He then stepped into the shower.   
  
This tent was more than a tent, it was like a mobile home in a bag. All the modern comforts, shower, toilet, washer, dryer, kitchen. He then placed his suit into the washer as he sat down and ate some cereal. Then he lay on the bed and slept. His mind was exhausted.  
  
But when he slept the nightmares came.  
  
 _He was stood on Gallifrey. Mel, Rose, Jenny and Jay stood before him.  
  
“You killed him.” Jenny spat.  
  
“I tried to save him.”  
  
“You didn’t try hard enough. You gave up.” Jay yelled at him.  
  
“You left me with that mongrel when all I wanted was you.” Rose said to him.  
  
“Please Doctor. You know what to do. No one needs you. You should go.” Mel whispered._  
  
The Doctor sat up with a scream from his lips. He was soaked in sweat. It was the same each time. All the people he loved telling him that he had killed them, that he wasn’t needed. He had killed his own people, he didn’t deserve to love or be loved in return. He looked over, the washer/dryer had finished. He got up, he took his suit from the dryer and hung it up and took it into the shower room with him.  
  
\---  
  
 **On the Tardis…**  
  
I was pacing around the TARDIS console. Jack was sat on the chair.  
  
“We have missed somewhere he could have gone.” I said.  
  
“We couldn’t have the TARDIS scanned all the timelines he has travelled. He has just gone.” Jack said. “You are sure he wouldn’t cross parallels?” Jack added.  
  
I wasn’t sure. But then something hit me. “Where is somewhere the TARDIS wouldn’t go? Somewhere she didn’t mean to go?”  
  
We both looked at each other. “I know. When I jumped on the outside of her, she went to the end of the universe to shake me off.”  
  
“Ok, so we need to scan there.” I went to the controls. But they froze. “Come on old girl we need to find him. You felt the emotions in him.” I stroked her. Then the column started to move.  
  
\---  
  
 **Back to the Planet….**  
  
The Doctor had just left the tent for his walk when he heard it. He froze. He reached for the vortex manipulator but it wasn’t there. He had taken it off when he showered.   
  
“Shit.”  
  
We landed with a bump and I was out of the door. Jack was right behind me.  
  
I froze when I saw the person stood just in front of me.  
  
He looked like crap, his hair was long, he had a full on beard. But the eyes, oh those eyes said everything.   
  
“Doctor.” I stepped forward.  
  
“Stay away.” he held his hand up.  
  
“No”   
  
“Mel please.”  
  
“No, you are hurting yourself doing this. You need help with it. Like last time.”  
  
He looked at me. “Last time?”  
  
“Rose, she made you the TimeLord I fell in love with. Now let me help you come back.” I held my hand out. “You don’t have to do this alone.”  
  
The Doctor held his hand out.   
  
_Don’t listen to her, it’s a lie, once they have you they will harm you. You are safer here._  
  
I smiled a little as I stepped forward to hold his hand when it was pulled away.  
  
“No, your lying, it’s a trick.” he yelled.  
  
“Doc. Its not. We are here to help you.” Jack spoke.  
  
 _You see she has the freak with her. They want to harm you._  
  
“No your wrong, why is he here? Replace me already eh? Didn’t take you long did it? What’s wrong Jack? My daughter wasn’t enough for you so you move onto my wife?” he spat.  
  
“No, Doctor I would never. Please listen to me. You need help. Please.”  
  
“No,” the Doctor stepped back. “Leave now.”  
  
I shook my head as the tears fell. All I could see in his eyes was anger, hatred and disgust. “You told me your real name remember?”   
  
The Doctor turned his head sharply. He nodded. “So, I told it to River too. Remember her? The woman who saved my grandchildren but helped kill my daughter.”  
  
“No, Doctor, you have got it all mixed up, you need to think clear.” I urged.  
  
“Stay back I am warning you.”   
  
I watched as his fists clenched.   
  
“Ok, ok. If you wont let me or Jack, please reconnect with the TARDIS she can help you. You know that.”  
  
 _No, they would have corrupted her too._  
  
The Doctor shook his head. “No, they cant do that. She can only obey me.”  
  
 _You told her not to bring them to where you were._  
  
“No I said not to show them where I was.”  
  
“Doc, who you talking to?” Jack asked.  
  
“None of your business.” he spat back.  
  
I looked at Jack. I feared that he had finally cracked and had gone mad.  
  
The Doctor then looked behind him, he could make it, grab the vortex manipulator before they could grab him.   
  
In the next few seconds things went into slow motion.   
  
The Doctor turned and ran to the tent.  
  
I went after him, quickly followed by Jack.  
  
The Doctor grabbed the vortex manipulator.   
  
Jack and I landed in the tent and looked at him.  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
“NOOOOOOOOOO!!” I yelled.   
  
Then we heard it. The TARDIS.  
  
I shoved Jack off of me and ran out the tent. She was gone.  
  
“No, what the hell is he doing?!”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor appeared on the TARDIS.  
  
 _Go on, do it. Its for the best. They don’t need you._  
  
“Shut up!” he yelled. Then he started to press buttons. Then he looked up.  
  
There it was, the chameleon arch. Memories of the last time he used it came to him. The pain, the agony. But last time he had to do it to stop aliens getting their hands on him. This time he was doing for him. He wanted it all to stop, the nightmares, the memories everything. Forget who he was.   
  
He set about programming the TARDIS to go back for Mel and Jack, he would put his TimeLord into another fob watch, the last one he had given to Tim Latimer. He took a deep breath.  
  
 _Its for the best_  
  
“I know.” then he clipped the watch into the arch….  
  
\---  
  
It was a matter of minutes when I heard the TARDIS coming back. I ran for the doors.  
  
“Doctor? DOCTOR??? Where are you?”  
  
 _Mel._  
  
I turned at his voice.   
  
“Doctor?” but my heart dropped it was a hologram.  
  
 _I have sent the TARDIS back to you, only because I want her to be looked after. I am gone, for good. I cant come back, not after everything I have done. Too many people have died in my name and by my hands. So I am no longer a TimeLord. Don’t come looking, I wont know you. Please just live your lives._  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
“You stupid old man.” I sank to my knees.   
  
Jack caught me.  
  
“What do I do?” I sobbed into his arms. I now felt what he had felt for so long. Alone and empty.  
  
\----  
  
 **On Earth…..**  
  
A young man, in his late thirties arrived at a job interview. He was nervous. He fiddled with his tie. Then he pushed the door open.  
  
“Ah Mr McBride.” the lady behind the desk said.  
  
“Yes, sorry I am late. Traffic.” he smiled.  
  
That was some smile the lady thought. “Mr Anderson will see you now.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“Mr McBride.”  
  
“Please call me David sir.”  
  
“Ah, well then call me Alex.”  
  
“Ok, so lets have a look at your credentials then.”  
  
David handed them over.  
  
 **NAME** \- David Alan McBride  
 **DOB** \- April 18 1971  
 **MARITAL STATUS** \- Single.  
  
It then went on to state his qualifications.  
  
Medical history he had, had appendicitis when he was younger, a slight back problem, apart from that he was fit and healthy.  
  
“Well you are more than qualified for this job.”  
  
“Yes I know, but I like the challenge.” David smiled.  
  
“Well, I suppose a trial run is the best way to go.”   
  
“Really, that is fantas...” David stopped himself. “Sorry, its good.”  
  
“It’s fine. So you sure you want to be a history professor?”  
  
“Yes, I like history.”  
  
“Ok, well then we have a University in Wales.”  
  
“Wales?”  
  
“Yes, is that ok?”  
  
David knew if he said no he wouldn’t get the job, he hated Wales and he had tried 6 other places. “No, I love Wales.”   
  
“Ok, then. Lets see, its Tuesday now. There is accommodation with this. A small house, the last Professor loved it there.”  
  
“Such a shame he is ill.”  
  
“I know, the students loved him.” Mr Anderson said.  
  
“Well I will try my best to fill his shoes, not that I can they seem to be very big shoes to fill.”  
  
“Yes, always hard to follow such a good man. Anyway, you can have your induction next week. Then start the week after.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
\---  
  
Jack and I spent another few months scanning for the Doctor. Chasing up any new leads of a man fitting his description getting a job or anything. But it wasn’t until four months had passed we got a message.  
  
SJ had started Uni. She wanted to be a teacher but was torn now between history and English. So she had enrolled at St David’s college in Wales.   
  
_[#Aunty](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23Aunty) Mel, you need to get to St David’s now. I think I have found him.#_  
  
\---  
  
David was stood in the hallway, he was putting up his latest flyer for his Shakespeare class. When he got a flash in his mind.  
  
He was stood on stage with a coloured woman and Shakespeare.   
  
Then he was back in the hallway.  
  
“Sir you ok? Mr McBride.”   
  
“What, sorry yes fine, just lost in the works of the bard. Erm Sarah is it?”  
  
“SJ but Sarah is my name.”  
  
“Ah, well I will remember SJ, so how are you settling in?” he asked as they started to walk.  
  
“Oh, you know. Its strange at the minute but I am loving it.”  
  
“Yes, its strange at first, but yes you do grow to love it.” he smiled.  
  
SJ was so sad, here was the greatest alien in the world and he was human and teaching history. “So what made you want to become a history professor?”  
  
“Ah, I just like old things. Must be because I am getting old myself.”  
  
SJ laughed. “Your not old, your one of the youngest professors here.”  
  
Then SJ saw her, Mel. “Ah there is my Aunty, I know this may seem a little odd, but do you fancy a coffee?”  
  
“Well, technically we’re not supposed to socialise with the students but since I am now done for the day, I don’t see why not.”  
  
I froze when I saw SJ and the Doctor. He looked the same but different.  
  
“Aunty Mel.” she waved.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“This is Professor McBride.”   
  
I looked at him. “Hi.”  
  
David looked at her. “Hello Mrs ..”  
  
“Oh Smith Melanie Smith.” I held my hand out.  
  
“Hello Mrs Smith I am David McBride.” then he shook my hand.  
  
Then all of a sudden something happened.  
  
Flashes of the woman holding his hand passed before his eyes. Her naked beneath him, smiling at him, lying in his arms.   
  
He stepped back releasing her hand.  
  
“Are you ok?”  
  
“Yes….fine, sorry, just a little out of sorts. So coffee wasn’t it Sar…..SJ.”  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
\---  
  
I sat across the table from him. He chatted about his past, how he had lost his parents when he was young and had been passed from care homes. But he had found his feet when he was 18, he had stuck in at school, then went onto college.  
  
I sat there, listening to the story the TARDIS had come up with. It was a good one, but I knew that his past was pushing its way forward. It had done it the last time and it had just done it again when I shook his hand.   
  
I hope this worked.  
  
\---  
  
Jack, Gwen and his new team member Scott were in the hub. They were going over his past. Looking for anyone that knew this David McBride.  
  
But nothing.   
  
Jack had left Gwen and Scott to it, he walked down into the med lab. He looked across at the cryo units. Where his son and brother lay. He sighed. He had lost his brother, Ianto had died in his arms, Jenny had died without him really getting to know her, then his son, now the Doctor. “Well I can help the Doctor.” he said out loud and then headed back up to the main hub.  
  
\---  
  
David bid his farewells to SJ and Mel.   
  
The images he had were still vivid in his mind. Sure he had, had wet dreams before, he was a man. But in the day time, ok so it wasn’t a full on wet dream. But the woman before him he hadn’t even met, but he could picture here perfectly naked in front of him. He shook his head, a cold shower was needed.  
  
\---  
  
“So do you think he remembered?” SJ asked  
  
“Yes, I felt it when I shook his hand. But we need to find that watch, it contains the Doctor.” I said.  
  
“Ok, so I think he likes you.”  
  
“Sarah Jennifer Noble Temple.”  
  
“What, well he does.”  
  
“Go on, off with you.” I smiled.  
  
\---  
  
David threw the towel into the laundry basket and then slumped onto the bed.  
  
He closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
The dreams began.  
  
 _A young blonde girl stood in front of him.  
  
“Hello you.”  
  
“Erm hi.”  
  
“You don’t remember me do you?”  
  
“Sorry no.”  
  
“You said you would never forget me.” she sighed.  
  
“I am sorry, but I don’t know you.”  
  
“Yes, you do, you have been a silly TimeLord. You ran away and hid. Again.”  
  
“A what lord?”  
  
“Timelord, its what you and John are well John is half and half. Remember John? You should he is part of you after all. Doctor, you have to remember, you have to come back. They are coming. The Earth needs you. Remember.”_  
  
David woke up with a start. He was freezing and naked. His hair had dried in odd angles. He shook the dream away. He sighed. Then he pulled the duvet up and snuggled back down to sleep.  
  
\---  
  
I was sitting in the hub.  
  
“So something happened when you touched him?”  
  
“Yes, he froze for a minute then he looked at me like he normally looked at me.”  
  
“We will get him back. We just need to find that watch.” Jack said.  
  
\---  
  
The next morning SJ had history first thing. She hurried to Uni, with a black coffee with two sugars and her latte.   
  
David was sitting marking when SJ knocked on the door. He looked up.   
  
“Sarah… sorry SJ.”  
  
“Hi, I brought coffee. Sorry am early.”  
  
“It’s fine come in.” he smiled.  
  
She set the coffee down, his shelves behind him were lined with books, then she stopped. There it lay. The watch.  
  
“You can sit down you know?” he giggled.  
  
“Oh, yeah I know, I was just admiring your old fob watch. My granddad used to have one.”  
  
David stood up and picked it up. “It was my dad’s I think, I don’t even know why I keep it. It means nothing. You can have it if you like.”  
  
“What! Sorry, its just a beautiful piece.”  
  
“Well, keep it then.” David smiled. He then took a sip of his coffee. “How did you know I liked it black with two sugars?”  
  
“Oh, well yesterday…..”  
  
“I had tea!”  
  
“Well I surmised tea with two sugar and no milk you must take your coffee the same.” SJ was relieved she had managed to dig herself out of that one.  
  
“So do you want it?”  
  
“Oh, yeah. Thanks.” SJ pocketed the watch. They were one step closer.  
  
“Erm, how’s your aunty?” David found himself asking.  
  
“Oh, she is fine. Thanks for asking, I will tell her when I see her at lunch.”  
  
“Oh, your having lunch.” David said and wished he hadn’t, he sounded so lame.  
  
“Yeah, why you want to join us?”  
  
“Erm …. I wouldn’t want to intrude no, plus I have the essays you are doing today to mark, but rain check ok.”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
\---  
  
I was on pins and needles all morning. When finally at 12 noon I got a text.  
  
 _[#You](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23You) are never gonna believe what I have got in my pocket. Meet me at the coffee shop. SJ xx#_  
  
“Jack, coffee shop.” I yelled.  
  
\---  
  
When we entered the coffee shop SJ waved at us.  
  
“Ok what have you got?” Jack asked.  
  
SJ then placed a fob watch on the table.  
  
“How in the name of Rassilon did you get that?” I asked.  
  
“David gave it to me.”  
  
“What? He just gave it to you?”  
  
“Yeah, said he didn’t know why he had kept it. So he asked me if I wanted it.”   
  
I went to hold it.  
  
 _No, not yet. Not time yet. He needs to find his own way._  
  
I pulled back. I then realised it was the TARDIS. “We need to let him find his own way.”  
  
“What?” Jack said.  
  
“Look trust me ok. We need to let him find his way back.”  
  
“Ok,”  
  
“Well, I know now he likes you aunty Mel.”  
  
“Oh and how is that.”  
  
SJ then told me what had happened that morning.   
  
“Hmmm, well in that case, why don’t you invite him for dinner at your place.”   
  
“What? My flat.”  
  
“Yes, its clean.”  
  
“No way, if the students get wind of this he will have trouble.”  
  
“Oh never thought of that.”  
  
“Yan’s old place is empty.” Jack said.  
  
“Jack.”  
  
“It’s fine, I have all his stuff, there is just his furniture there, I never went there until after he had died. So its fine. It will be nice that someone is using it.”  
  
“Only if you are sure?”  
  
“I wouldn’t have said if I wasn’t.”  
  
“Ok, well then. When do you next have the good professor?”  
  
“Tomorrow afternoon, he is giving a lecture.”  
  
“Ok, right hang on.” I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pen  
  
 _Hi David,  
I hope this isn’t to forward, SJ, mentioned that you asked how I was and that you didn’t want to intrude on our lunch date. You are more than welcome to have lunch or dinner with me anytime. I would like to invite you to dinner on Saturday night if you like, it will be just me and you, I have enclosed my mobile number, please text me you answer.  
Thanks Mel_  
  
I then folded it up.  
  
“No reading, just hand it over.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
We had a quick lunch as SJ had to get back to Uni.  
  
“Ok, what did you mean by letting him find his own way back?” Jack asked.  
  
“I think the TARDIS wants him to find his own way back. He is remembering little things and now he has asked SJ about me.”  
  
“So maybe his love for you is coming to light.”  
  
“Yes, if he falls for me again, it may unlock the Doctor’s watch.”  
  
“Ok, so lets hope he is.”  
  
\---  
  
David slept a little better that night. The blond haired woman appeared again. But she just stood there. She never spoke.  
  
David was up early, he had breakfast and then decided he wanted a coffee, he didn’t have any in. If he left now he could stop by the coffee shop and still get in early and finish off the marking.  
  
\---  
  
I had spent most of the night sorting Ianto’s old flat out. It was clean and homely enough before, but it had to look like I lived her. So I placed some pictures of Donna, and the girls about, then I placed one of Jay out too. He would always be part of this family.  
  
I then needed to go do some shopping today. I hoped he would say yes to coming to dinner.   
  
I headed down to the coffee shop. I had just joined the queue when I heard his voice.  
  
“A strong black coffee.”  
  
I smiled, he still needed the first cuppa to be a black coffee, then a tea.  
  
“And a tea with no milk.”  
  
I stifled a laugh.   
  
David grabbed the two cups and then turned when he saw her. “Hi.”  
  
“Morning. Thirsty?”  
  
“Erm, yeah, ran out.”  
  
“My hu……friend has to have a black coffee first to.”  
  
“Really, good for him. I would love to stay and chat but I have to get in to work and do some marking.”  
  
“Oh, well have a good day.”  
  
“Oh I will now.” he said and blushed. Then he smiled and left.  
  
I was more confident that he would say yes to dinner now.  
  
\---  
  
The morning passed smoothly for David. He got all the essay’s marked. SJ had come top of the class. She was very good at history. She knew almost as much as him. He had bought a sandwich and some fruit for his lunch which he had ate at his desk. He tried to avoid the canteen, one of the female lecturers had taken a shine to him. She wasn’t his type. She was all fake. Everything, she wore coloured contacts, had hair extensions, fake boobs, (one of the male Professors had told him) also wore so much fake tan she looked like an oompa loompa, her nails were false too. He shook the image from his mind.   
  
Not his type at all.  
  
Then his students started to arrive.  
  
“Professor.” SJ said.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Erm, I was asked to give you this.” SJ handed the slip of paper over.  
  
“Thank you.” he pocketed it. This was only a one hour lecture so he could read it after.   
  
“Ok, lets start at scene one act one in Romeo and Juliet shall we.”  
  
\---  
  
I was pacing the floor, waiting to see if it would be a yes or a no.  
  
\---  
  
David watched as the last of his students left. He then took the slip of paper from his pocket and read it.  
  
His heart was pounding when he finished. He had felt a connection to this woman the moment he had met her. He hadn’t felt this way before. So he took a deep breath, he was almost forty, if he left it much longer he would be old and grey before he found love.  
  
He took the phone out and text his reply. It wasn’t until he put the phone down he realised he hadn’t even looked at the note for the number.  
  
\---  
  
I almost jumped when the phone bleeped.  
  
 _[#Hi](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23Hi) Mel,   
I would love to come for dinner on Saturday night, I will bring dessert. Does 7pm sound ok to arrive? Let me know. Thank you D.#_  
  
My hearts jumped, he wanted to come to dinner. I just hoped that I could get back my Doctor soon, I missed him so much, and something was pulling on my mind. I felt something was coming. But couldn’t pin point what it was. But I pushed it aside, we could figure it out when I got the Doctor back.  
  
\---  
  
The next two days went by slowly. David had two full days of classes. SJ was in his last one. He had grown fond of the young girl, like a uncle. He had to be careful of his friendship with students. But there was nothing against dating their family.  
  
Dating, he had said dating, in his head yes. God they had only been for a coffee, now he was saying he was dating her. He smiled. Not that the thought of dating Mel was a bad one. She was a good looking woman, the one thing that did bother him was that she wore a wedding ring. He had wanted to ask her about it, but never had the chance to. She wouldn’t invite him to dinner if she was still married.  
  
David found time on the Saturday morning to do some clothes shopping. He wasn’t a big suit man, he had some for work but that was it. He wanted some new clothes for tonight he didn’t want to turn up in work clothes. So he went out and bought a new suit and topped it off with just a plain old t-shirt underneath. He then went home and dug out an old pair of shoes, then at the last moment he changed his mind and grabbed his old red converse. He also grabbed the bunch of carnations he had purchased, the cheesecake was all ready. He was good at making those, not that he knew where he had learnt it from. He placed the flowers and the cake in the car, then he climbed in and drove to Mel’s place.  
  
\---  
  
I paced back and forward on Saturday. I had picked out a pale blue dress, it was similar to the one the faeries had made me, oh that seemed so long ago now. My hair was rolled up into a loose ponytail whilst I was cooking. I had made a simple dinner, roast chicken with vegetables and roast potatoes, it was something the Doctor loved. He even helped me to cook it, had learnt to make a simple banana cheesecake for afters, it became his speciality.   
  
I then heard the car pull up outside, I peeked out. There he was. I turned and sprayed my perfume and walked through the mist into the living room as the buzzer went off.   
  
I answered it and buzzed him in. I unlocked the door.  
  
My hearts stopped and my breath hitched when I saw him. He wore a darker blue suit that he normally wore, but he topped it off with a red tee and red converse. I smiled at him, he carried my favourite flowers. Somewhere deep down inside my husband was there.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Hello, I erm didn’t know which flowers you liked so ….”  
  
“Carnations are me favourite.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, come on lets get them in water.” I smiled.  
  
David followed me in. I then kicked the door shut and then headed to kitchen.  
  
I placed the flowers into water.  
  
“So would you like a drink?”  
  
“Sure,”  
  
“Erm red wine? Water? Or beer?”  
  
“Wine is fine. But I must warn you I am anybody’s after two glasses.” he then blushed.  
  
“That’s fine, just pace yourself. I used to be the same.” I smiled.  
  
I poured out the wine.  
  
“Oh, this needs to be put into the fridge.”  
  
“Oh what is it?”  
  
“A homemade Banana cheesecake, the only thing I am good at.” he grinned.  
  
I grinned and my hearts thumped. I took the cake and placed it in the fridge.  
  
“Dinner will be about twenty minutes, so why don’t we go relax in the living room.”  
  
“Sure.” he said. His Scottish brogue came through when he said that. I was still unsure as to why he had chosen Scottish.   
  
\---  
  
We sat down and started chatting. I told him about my family, the family that now thought I was dead but I didn’t tell him that part. He spoke about his parents death, the push and pull from care home to care home. Then how he had finally found his feet when he went to college to study history.  
  
I nodded and hmmed and Ahhhed.   
  
David placed his now empty glass of wine down, he glanced at her hands, the wedding ring was there. “Mel, can I ask you a question?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“Its personal.”  
  
“It’s fine.”  
  
“I cant help but notice your wearing a wedding ring.”  
  
I looked down. “Ah, right, well….I am married but my husband isn’t here, he is gone.”  
  
“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” David reached out and placed his hand on hers.  
  
“No, its fine, its just it was so sudden. He was here one minute and gone the next.”  
  
“That’s heart breaking when they are taken without warning.”  
  
I smiled.  
  
\---  
  
We then sat down to dinner and chatted about likes and dislikes. It was a proper first date. The only thing was the other didn’t know who he really was.  
  
The dinner went well, the dessert was the icing on the cake. We then retired back to the living room with coffee. David had drank three glasses of wine, I did too.   
  
We were laughing and joking. David had taken his jacket off. We were curled up next to each other.  
  
“You know, this may sound so stupid.”  
  
“It wont.” I urged.  
  
“Ok, I feel like I know you. Even though this is only the second time we have been together.”  
  
“I know, I feel it too.” I smiled.  
  
David grinned. “Really?”  
  
“Yes.” I nodded.  
  
David then placed his hands in mine. “Can I kiss you?”  
  
I took a breath and nodded.   
  
He leant forward as did I, then his lips touched mine. They were warm, not cool. That was the only difference. He tongue toyed along my lips as my hands went to his hair. His hands cupped my face as I opened my mouth and our tongues danced together.  
  
I missed this, it was the same, but different, the bond wasn’t there, the coolness of his lips and tongue wasn’t either.   
  
I moaned as his hands moved down and brushed against my chest and then rested on my hips. We then rested out foreheads together.  
  
“Wow.” he gasped.  
  
“Ditto.”  
  
“I don’t know how to say this.” David blushed.  
  
I looked at him, I knew the look in his eyes. I then stood up. I held my hand out.   
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yes.” I nodded.  
  
David then took my hand.  
  
\---  
  
I led him to the bedroom. I pushed the door open. Then I led him in.  
  
He stood there like a lost puppy.  
  
“David. You don’t have to do this.”  
  
“No I want to, its just …. Been a while.”  
  
“Oh, then let me?”  
  
I took his hands and placed them on my hips, then I slid my hands up underneath his t-shirt.   
  
I watched as his eyes closed as I teased my fingers up to his nipples, I dragged my fingers across them, a small moan came from his lips. I then eased his tee up and over his head and let it fall to the floor. He opened his eyes. He moved his hands up to my straps.   
  
“Take it off David.”  
  
He looked at me and then he moved the straps down, then he moved it down until I stood there in my strapless bra and panties, I had kicked my shoes off earlier.  
  
David then kissed me from my neck down to my encased breasts.   
  
I threw my head back and moaned.  
  
David then moved me towards the bed and lay me down.  
  
“Pants David.”  
  
He looked down and almost tore them off and then his shoes. Then he stood there in nothing.  
  
“No boxers?”  
  
“No, never wear them.”  
  
“Never?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
I smiled. Then seconds later I had my bra off and went to take my panties off.  
  
“No, let me.”   
  
I grinned. David tore them off.  
  
I could see he was already hard. I was finding it hard not to call him Doctor. I had to keep biting my tongue.  
  
David then lay on top of me. “I don’t have any erm…..”  
  
“Its ok I do.” I had bought some condoms on a whim.  
  
I reached out to the drawer. I handed one over.  
  
David pulled it on himself. I looked at him. I could see love in his eyes. But it was the love of my husband looking back. I needed my Doctor back.   
  
David kissed me hard and passionate. I placed my legs around his waist. I needed him inside me.  
  
“Please David.”  
  
David looked at me, then he thrust inside me.  
  
I almost screamed out as he did. I knew he wouldn’t last long, so I thrust up with him so he stroked my g-spot each time. After a few more thrusts I screamed out his name, seconds later my name tore from his lips.  
  
We both settled our breathing down. David removed himself from me and disposed of the condom in a tissue and then put it in the bin. Then we snuggled up together.  
  
David yawned.   
  
“You can stay if you like?”  
  
David was wary of this, what if he had a nightmare. But then he yawned again, he didn’t want to drive this tired. “Thanks.”  
  
“Night David.”  
  
“Mmm night Mel.”  
  
\---  
  
I woke up it was still dark, I felt the heat radiating from David. He was sweating and fast asleep still but mumbling.  
  
“No, Rose, no, Mel, Jay.”  
  
I placed my fingers on his temples and closed my eyes.  
  
 _I literally appeared in the middle of a nightmare, I say myself lying in the Doctor’s arms. Dead. Then it changed, to Rose falling towards the breech, I heard her name tear from his lips. Then Jay was sat in front of him. The hate that poured from Jay was so immense.  
  
“Mel, help me, I cant get back, how do I get back?” he looked at me.  
  
“Open the watch my love. That is the only way.”_  
  
Then I opened my eyes and took my fingers from him, I reached over and picked up the fob watch.   
  
David sat up and called out my name.  
  
“Shhh, its ok David, its fine.” I placed my hand on his chest.  
  
“Sorry, I knew this was a bad idea.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Sleeping here, I have been having these nightmares.”  
  
“Tell me?”  
  
He shook his head.  
  
“David, you woke up screaming my name.”  
  
David looked down. “Why do you have my watch? I gave it to SJ?”  
  
“Oh, she left it here, she didn’t think it would be safe at her flat with her roommate.”  
  
“Ok, but that is strange,”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You said in my dream open the watch.”  
  
“Did I well, maybe you should.”  
  
“I would but its broke it doesn’t open.” he said.  
  
“Try it.” I handed it over.  
  
David took it.   
  
_Its is time TimeLord, you need to come back, something is coming and you are needed. The Earth needs its champion._  
  
I watched and held my breath as he flicked the fob open.   
  
Then he glowed yellow. He then fell back onto the bed.   
  
I sat back and waited.  
  
\---  
  
A few moments later he opened his eyes.  
  
“Mel?”  
  
“David?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Your back?”  
  
“Yes, I am so sorry, I got lost.”  
  
“Your telling me.” I punched him gently.  
  
“And you missy slept with another man.”  
  
“Well yes but technically its was still you.” I winked. Then I cried, “Why did you run?”  
  
“I…had to, I could feel the storm brewing, I had to get away, after everything you had been through with Billy.”  
  
“Oh Doctor you silly man. That is what a husband and wife do. We work through things.”  
  
“I know, but …I don’t know what to say.”  
  
“Your back now, aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes, I am, I know it was stupid to run away but after everything I needed to be alone.”  
  
“Well next time just say, you can be alone but just tell me where you are.”  
  
“Ok, I promise.” he finally beamed that smiled he held just for me. Then he froze.  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I saw Rose, in my dreams. Something is coming she kept saying.”  
  
“I know, I felt something, but I wasn’t sure what, I haven’t felt it before.”  
  
“I think its time to go and have a look.”  
  
\---  
  
Twenty minutes later we were both in the TARDIS, she had opened her doors with out him clicking his fingers or using the key.   
  
“Hello, old friend.”  
  
She hummed.  
  
He then ran up to the console, then he looked at the screen, “No, no, no, no, no. they are all gone. No.”  
  
“What is it? I don’t understand the colour?”  
  
“What are you seeing?”  
  
“Like a black with gold in it? I ………you never told me who that one belonged to.”  
  
“Because they were all gone. I know they were, he made them die.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“The other me, he killed them all.”  
  
“What you mean that colour is the Daleks?”  
  
“Yes, it’s the Daleks.”  
  
“That isn’t good.”  
  
“No, it never is.” the Doctor sighed.  
  
I stood and watched as he pressed the buttons to take us into the vortex. “Doctor, hang on, we need to let everyone know you are back.”  
  
“I know, I just need to have a little look, I promise we will then go back, I will resign from the University, go see everyone, so Jack can hug me and Donna can yell at me ok.”   
  
I nodded.  
  
The Doctor and I looked into the monitor. I hadn’t met the Daleks, Sarah Jane, Rose, Jack, Martha and Donna had. The Doctor had told me everything about them. But he had never told me their colours.  
  
TimeLords/Ladies see people as colours, each person’s is unique to them. The Doctor is a Blue, Rose a Yellow, Donna is Red and I am a purple. But the black and gold of the Daleks is a new one.   
  
“Wow, no way.” The Doctor stepped back.   
  
“What?”  
  
“They are new Daleks. They are different to the ones we all faced.” he looked at me. “We need to warn the others.” he then took us back to Earth.  
  
\---  
  
Donna, SJ and Amy were sitting in the kitchen. When they heard and tap on the door.  
  
“Sarah love would you?” Donna asked.  
  
“Mum. Its SJ.”  
  
“Sorry SJ would you?”  
  
SJ smiled, then answered the door. “Mr McBride. Aunty Mel.” she said.  
  
The Doctor looked at her, his granddaughter. “Sarah.”  
  
“Doctor?”  
  
Donna heard her daughter utter the one word. Then she ran to the door. “Spaceman? Is it really you?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Then the tirade rained down.  
  
I stood and just smiled as Donna told him off. No one could tell him off quite like Donna could, and I was happy to let her rant and rave at him.  
  
SJ stepped in. “Mum, knock it off, he had his reasons.”   
  
Donna looked at her daughter. “She is so like you sometimes you know? It scares me.”  
  
“I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing.” The Doctor said.  
  
“It’s a good thing.” Amy spoke next.  
  
Then we all hugged the Doctor.  
  
“Don’t you ever do that again. You scared the life out of Mel, not to mention the rest of us. Sarah Jane even had the Brig on the lookout for you. He put UNIT on yellow alert.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, you don’t know how loved you are. We should ring him and Sarah Jane to let them know you are safe.”  
  
“Yeah, well I am planning on visiting instead of ringing, but we have a problem.”  
  
“What kind?” Donna asked as we all sat down in the living room.  
  
“The kind with and eye stalk and a gun.”  
  
“Daleks!! They were destroyed.” Donna gasped.  
  
“I know, but these are new Daleks, well new old Daleks by the look of them.”  
  
“You have seen them?”   
  
“Yes in a way, I had a little peek with the TARDIS, it’s the saucers of the ships we last saw but the Daleks are new old Daleks. But I don’t know how that could happen?”  
  
“I guess they have travelled back in time?” I asked.  
  
“I would guess so, but Rose knows, she has been trying to tell me but I didn’t know, now I need to go to Torchwood and try and contact Rose and that TW to see what is going on as they are running ahead of this world.”  
  
“Well count us all in Doctor.” Donna said.  
  
“No, I cant do that. What if……………” he stopped.  
  
“Look, its always been our choice to travel with you. You don’t chain us up and make us. We all know the risks and we still stay. So come on Spaceman, lets get going.”  
  
I looked as him. This is what he needed, his family to help him again. “Doctor, it was all of them who saved the Earth the last time. The Children of Time.”  
  
The Doctor looked at me, then a smile spread across his face. “Ok, fine. Allons-y.” he winked.


End file.
